


The Thing I Am Feeling

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Hugging, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season 2, Slight Datastormshipping, Yugioh Big Bang 2019, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: After the Ignis Warfare has ended and everybody has been brought back to life, Ryoken goes out to Stardust Road and tries to think why he did those things back in Mirror Link VRAINS when he was dying in front of Playmaker and Ai, so Yusaku tries to comfort him a little.





	The Thing I Am Feeling

Ryoken stares at the ocean for a long time now. He keeps thinking about it over and over after he was brought back.

Playmaker has defeated Bowman and everyone, including him, were brought back to life and that… made him confused on why he saved him.

Not only that, but when he died, he actually called the Dark Ignis by his dumb name, “Ai.”

Honestly, he doesn’t know what’s going on with him right now.

Also, when he was dying, he tried to reach out for Playmaker, and that confused him even more.

After being brought back, he avoids Playmaker in Link VRAINS and in real life because of what is happening to him. He even messaged him that he decided not to settle things between them after the war.

So, here he is, staring out towards Stardust Road, with a lot of questions in his head.

“Pennie for your thoughts?” Ryoken’s eyes widen when he heard a voice he recognize.

He turns around and sees Playmaker, in real life, he is known as Yusaku Fujiki. He didn’t see the duel disk on his wrist, so he’s not with the Dark Ignis.

He gives out one of those rarest smiles that Ryoken has never seen before.

Yusaku walks up to where Ryoken is standing and watches Stardust Road with him. “How you feeling?” He asked, kind of concern, obviously.

“Okay… Just a little tired from being turned into data, no thanks to the Light Ignis,” Ryoken told him, trying not to admit that he died. He looks at the 16 year old’s green eyes with his light blue eyes. He doesn’t know what’s happening to him. “How’s your search for the other Ignises?” He asked.

Yusaku’s eyebrows knotted in sadness. “Really difficult. Kusanagi-san and I try really hard to find them after defeating Bowman, but it’s a no show,” he said, “I have a feeling that all of the Ignises are gone.”

Ryoken can see the sadness in Yusaku’s eyes. He knew that the Earth Ignis was killed off by SOL Technologies, the Water Ignis was absorbed into Bowman after Blue Maiden was defeated, the Fire Ignis was deleted by the Wind Ignis’ “curse” and he was probably inside Bowman after Soulburner was defeated, same goes for the Wind Ignis since the Fire Ignis absorbed it inside it, the Light Ignis was also absorbed by Bowman after Ryoken was “defeated.” So far, the Dark Ignis is the only one left.

When everybody returned, he and Kusanagi began on searching the Ignises all over Link VRAINS for probably 3 weeks now.

“Anyway, shouldn’t you be resting for a bit? You were turned into data.” Of course Yusaku was concern about him, but Ryoken doesn’t care. Or does he?

“I was resting, but my mind keeps thinking about this… thing that I’m feeling inside…” He said.

“A thing you’re feeling inside?”

“When I was turning into data… No. When I was… dying, I told you about my past. I called the Dark Ignis by it’s name. I even reached out to you two,” he finally admits it, “I don’t know why I’m like this… This doesn’t happen to me before. This… isn’t like me at all…”

Ryoken puts his head down on the rail, trying to cover his face in shame. He can’t believe he just told Yusaku about what he was feeling inside of him. Something really is wrong with him.

Suddenly, he felt someone wrap his arms around his waist, which kind of surprised Ryoken a bit.

“I think this thing you are feeling is not a feeling at all,” Yusaku explained, “it means that you are changing to be a better person than you were, and I’m glad that you are. If Ai was with me right now, then he would of been excited that you call out his name and that he would of said that you two are friends now, but you would just reject that, even though I know that you do care. It means that you are planning to walk a new future with me.”

Huh. So that’s it, huh. Maybe Yusaku might be right. He is changing a bit, but he isn’t so sure about having a future with him.

“I’ll… remember it, okay? I… just need time to think about having a future with you,” he told him, “I don’t need you to be all mushy over me, okay?”

Yusaku nods his head a bit. “I’ll just leave you alone for a bit, but please try to rest.” He removes his arms around Ryoken’s waist, but all of the sudden, Ryoken pulls him and gives him a hug.

“I never said that you can stop hugging me for a bit.” Ryoken said with a smile.

Then Yusaku gives a smile and hugs Ryoken back. They hope one day that they would have a future together, but right now, they have a few things to take care of.


End file.
